Os sete
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Um líder, um cara para as ações, um do raciocínio lógico e a única garota que representava o cérebro. Quatro alunos se juntavam num minúsculo quartinho do castelo com apenas uma janela. Faziam investigações, agiam no escuro. Existia o quinto elemento que entrou de penetra. Cinco alunos formavam Os Sete.


**Capitulo 1**

A campainha de Hogwarts não soou dando sinal do início do almoço, porque o colégio não tinha campainha. Uma escola tradicional como aquela, não precisava de um sinal sonoro para os estudantes obedecerem às regras.

Naquele momento, porém, Alvo Potter não estava pensando em regras e em muito menos segui-las, embora fosse uns dos alunos mais aplicados e monitor da Sonserina.

Enquanto andava apressado se dirigiu a biblioteca, pegou uns jornais de semanas anteriores e saiu em direção ao terceiro andar.

Com vários jornais debaixo do braço, Alvo entrou sorrateiramente dentro de uma porta.

Já dentro do aposento mandou uma mensagem em um galeão falso. A mensagem dizia apenas: _7_

xx

Scorpius Malfoy não aguentava mais ouvir o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina fazer discursos do tipo:

- Vencer ou vencer, o discurso de competição é o melhor para fracassados.

Foi com um imenso alivio que sentiu o bolso de sua calça ficar quente e quando viu a mensagem gravada, fingiu uma enorme dor em seu pulso.

Alegando que precisava ir à enfermaria, conseguiu sair correndo do vestiário e se dirigiu ao terceiro andar.

xx

Ninguém entendeu quando Hugo Weasley abandonou aquela partida de xadrez, reconhecendo uma derrota que não existia, já que seu adversário estava claramente perdido, com um bispo a menos e um rei encurralado, em posição de xeque-mate em poucos lances.

Mas o xadrez que ele jogava para se vangloriar teria que esperar, já que o jovem de cabelos ruivos havia visto um_ 7_ na moeda falsa que carregava em seu bolso do jeans.

xx

Quando Rose viu aquele_ 7_ na moeda, inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada para seu grupo de estudo semanal. As meninas obviamente ficaram chateadas quando a mais inteligente do grupo saiu, fingindo uma dolorosa dor de cabeça, alegando que iria dormir, ou comer alguma coisa.

Ao sair da sala de aula na qual estudava andou sorrateira até o terceiro andar, olhando em volta e se certificando que ninguém estava no corredor, entrou em uma porta. O minúsculo quartinho servia de dispensa, era escuro e mesmo com a varinha acessa quase não daria para notar um pequeno alçapão que tinha no forro.

Com alguma dificuldade, Rose subiu em alguns caixotes e empurrou a pequena portinhola, e como um gato, subiu na sala à cima.

A única garota do grupo fechou o alçapão e ainda agachada olhou para o aposento, vendo Alvo, Scorpius e Hugo sentados no chão.

_Os sete_ estavam completos. Haviam sido convocados pelo código máximo de emergência.

- Quem chamou? – perguntou a garota olhando o amigo, o primo e o irmão.

- Fui eu – disse Alvo que olhava os jornais espalhados no chão ao seu lado – é uma emergência máxima – ele anunciou quando via os três se reunirem ao seu redor.

Ouviram um ruído no alçapão, eles se entreolharam. O grupo estava completo. Quem estaria invadindo o esconderijo?

Alvo acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu a um ponto especifico se escondendo na escuridão do aposento. Hugo, Scorpius e Rose obedeceram o líder do grupo dos _Sete._

A tampa do alçapão foi afastada. Os jovens puderam perceber que havia alguém pendurado na beirada, esforçando-se para subir. Parecia ser um corpo bem mais leve do que o de qualquer um dos professores ou do zelador de Hogwarts.

Rose estendeu o braço e apertou a mão protetora de Scorpius.

Uma cabecinha apareceu na abertura do alçapão e uma vozinha brincalhona invadiu o forro:

- Vamos, _Sete_, apareçam! Eu sei que vocês estão aí!

A dona da voz saltou para dentro do aposento e na pouca luz que entrava pela janela pequena, os quatro puderam ver a cara sorridente de Lily Potter os procurando na escuridão da sala.

- Qual é? Vão tentar se esconder agora? Faz tempo que os observo, sei _quem são_ reunidos e sei o que _fazem_.

Os jovens olharam a garota de quase quatorze anos e não disseram nada, um pouco mais animada que o habitual, Lily voltou a falar:

- Eu sei que deve ser uma surpresa e tanto. A Lily, a magricela, a menina irritadinha, aquela que todos enchem por ser a mais nova da família descobrir o grande segredo de vocês. Mas podem ficar tranquilos, não contei a ninguém.

O silencio novamente penetrou a pequena sala quando a garota ruiva parou de falar.

- Ah vão continuar negando? Eu achei que _Os sete_ se encontravam para reuniões importantes. Aliás porque _Os sete_? Vocês são só quatro.

Hugo mordeu o lábio para não falar, Rose apertou a mão de Scorpius com medo de ser descoberta pela prima. Alvo porém, continuou parado olhando a irmã no escuro.

- Ta, querem que eu dite os nomes em voz bem alta? Rose! Prima sei que está ai, apareça, Scorpius, um Malfoy que é amigo dos Weasley e dos Potter apareça, provavelmente está do lado de minha prima, vocês formam um casal tão fofo devo dizer, Hugo! Apareça, seu jogador de xadrez metido, assim que vi você sair da sala comunal apressado sabia que viria aqui. Alvo! Meu irmão e líder do grupo, apareça de uma vez!

Um a um os quatro saíram da escuridão e apareceram na pouca luz que adentrava por uma minúscula janela. Lily deu o maior sorriso que conseguiu formar:

- Por essa vocês não esperavam heim?

- Olha aqui sua pirralha – Hugo disse se aproximando ameaçadoramente dela – Eu me certifiquei que não havia ninguém me seguindo como...?

- Capa de invisibilidade de meu pai. Conhece Hugo? E não me chame de pirralha! Temos a mesma idade.

- Deixe ela em paz Hugo.

A voz era de Alvo, baixa, seca e decidida, como tem que ser a voz de um líder.

- O que quer aqui Lily? – perguntou o irmão mais velho.

- Oras, não é obvio? Quero fazer parte dos _Sete_!

xx

Lily teve que esperar no escuro, mas a reunião de emergência improvisada dos quatro _"Sete"_ foi rápida. O jeito era continuar a reunião como se Lily fizesse parte do grupo. Depois a despistariam e encontrariam outro esconderijo, mas teriam que mudar seus códigos. Droga! Ia ser uma mão de obra enorme.

É claro que Lily pensava que isso era uma brincadeira de detetive qualquer, pois chorou quando Hugo se postou em sua frente fazendo uma encenação perfeita de uma cerimônia oficial com um discurso inventado por ele na hora, com palavras como: _"Até a morte" "Oferecerei minha própria vida"_ e no fim para entrar definitivamente no grupo dos _Sete_ o garoto cuspiu em sua própria mão e esticou para Lily a apertar.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou com nojo.

- Achei que já havia notado pelo meu discurso, estou te nomeando membro oficial dos _Sete._

- Eu tenho que... – ela apontou pra mão dele.

- Cuspir em sua mão e apertar a minha... Vamos Lily, a menos que tenha desistido.

- Não! – ela gritou cuspindo em sua própria mão e segurando fortemente a palma do primo a sua frente.

Hugo segurou uma risada e ia inventar mais formas mirabolantes para ela se humilhar, mas Alvo o cortou. Estava na hora da reunião de fato acontecer, não podia ser mais adiada.

xx

Agora não eram mais três, mas sim quatro ouvindo o líder falar sobre várias noticiais dos jornais. Lily não se aguentava de orgulho e sentia seu coração saltar do peito de emoção, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

- É claro que já souberam do sumiço de estudantes das escolas de magia pelo mundo – ele pegou os jornais e apontou - Este rapaz da Durmstrang, está garota de Beauxbatons...

- Mas até agora nenhum de Hogwarts... – começou Rose.

- Esse "até agora" acabou Rose. Neste instante, na sala da diretora McGonagall, estão os pais de Lorcan Scamander e eu vi dois aurores presentes na reunião...

- Como sabe que são dois aurores? – questionou a garota morena de cabelos lisos.

- São nossos pais, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley – respondeu o líder do grupo com receio.

- Nossa então a coisa é realmente séria – exclamou Hugo.

- Isso é excitante não é? – perguntou Lily com os olhos brilhando.

- E eu vi a cara arrasada da mãe do Lorcan pessoal, ela chorava: "Meu filho! onde está meu filho..." – continuou Alvo.

- É mesmo, ele é da Lufa-Lufa sempre fazia dupla comigo na aula de Herbologia, desde semana passada não o vejo – se recordou Scorpius.

Todos se calaram pensando, há menos de dois meses sete estudantes de escolas bruxas haviam desaparecido, o que causou enorme alarde. Aurores do mundo bruxo se uniram, tentando desvendar o mistério dos desaparecimentos, não havia nenhuma pista, nenhuma carta pedindo resgate. Nada.

- Logo o Lorcan? – exclamou Lily – Ele era legal comigo, o único dos garotos mais velhos que não me zombavam por eu ser uma Potter. A gente combinou até de passear juntos por Hogsmeade semana passada. Ele estava tão... tão esquisito.

Rose olhou intrigada pra prima e questionou:

- Esquisito Lily? Esquisito como?

- Sei lá, esquisito... diferente... sei lá...

- Fale Lilian – exclamou Alvo perdendo a paciência com a irmã mais nova – Tudo pode ajudar.

- Bom... vocês sabem como é o Lorcan, ele é filho da Tia Luna, é de se esperar que ele acredite no impossível, sabe?

- Sim, sim, a gente sabe que ele fala coisas sem nexo Lily, que mordida de Gnomo é benéfica essas coisas – disse Hugo sem paciência.

- Pois é... no sábado quando passeávamos juntos por Hogsmeade ele estava diferente, tinha o olhar vago, sei lá, não sei como descrever...

- Vê se explica direito... – reclamou Scorpius.

- Bom, eu sugeri a ele pra gente ir até a "Dedos de mel" vê se tinha aquele doce exótico que ninguém gosta de comer, sabe? Bom, ele é esquisito, achei que fosse gostar da ideia, mas ai ele me olhou meio que enfeitiçado, sei lá, dizendo: "Siga as regras, o diferente tem que ser ignorado".

- Ah está brincando certo? – disse Hugo não acreditando – o Lorcan ama o diferente, ele dizer essas palavras não é parte dele.

- Exato é isso que estou falando, ele parecia estar sob a Maldição Imperius, sabem? Obediente? – terminou a mais nova do grupo.

Alvo olhou para a irmã decidido, por enquanto era melhor mantê-la no grupo, afinal ela era testemunha.

- Muito bem, está na hora de agir – começou a falar o líder dos _Sete _– Scorpius se aproxime do irmão gêmeo do Lorcan, tente descobrir alguma coisa, mas com cuidado, parece que nem os pais, nem a diretora e nem os aurores querem que o desaparecimento em Hogwarts vá a público. Eu vou frequentar os lugares que ele costumava ir aqui na escola, tentar achar alguma coisa. Hugo converse com os colegas Lufos dele, tente descobrir tudo o que puder. Amanhã nos encontramos aqui, no almoço.

- E eu? – perguntou Lily entusiasmada.

Droga! Alvo olhava pra irmã mais nova aflito, ela era importante para descrever os últimos passos do Lorcan e só, não se dava bem em ser discreta como os outros, poderia colocar tudo em risco. Mas ele teve uma idéia, havia aquela fantasma no banheiro que ninguém usava, poderia inventar uma desculpa para Lily começar a investigá-la.

- Preste atenção Lily, agora você é uma dos _Sete _lembre-se de seu juramento – Hugo deu um pequeno sorriso – Quero que grude naquela fantasma bisbilhoteira a Murta-que-geme... pergunte se ela conhecia o Lorcan, se ela sabe de alguma coisa, mas seja discreta, não force nada, não fale do assunto com mais ninguém...Amanhã me conte o que conseguiu.

Ela apenas sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Quanto a você, Rose...

- Eu? – a garota riu – Vou pra biblioteca...

- Agora? Estamos no horário de almoço – exclamou Lily alarmada.

- Quer hora melhor para pensar? – a prima questionou erguendo a sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>N\A:<strong> _Quem conhece Pedro Bandeira sabe e viu claramente desde o começo que é uma adaptação de os Karas..._

_Escrevi essa fic há bastante tempo e resolvi postar agora (estou terminando o último capítulo agora)..._

_Resolvi retornar das cinzas com minhas fics, porque sinto muita falta desse mundo (quem me acompanha no Nyah já postei até o capítulo 6 lá) _

_Gosto muito desse gênero que não tenho tanta habilidade para escrever. _

_Então se gostarem, me digam que posto o resto_

_Beijos Winnie _


End file.
